Mrs. Brisby At The Haunted Jungle
At the haunted dark jungle, there was a light brown female adult mouse with a peach muzzle, upper face, and underbelly, curvy pink ears, a pink nose, small whiskers, a white bucktooth, and blue eyes, wearing only a red tattered cape. Her name was Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby. "Mrs. Brisby! Wait for us!" a boy called. "Guys! hurry up." Mrs. Brisby called, whispering. As she looked around, five crows and a circus mouse came for her, panting. One of them was a tall, lean, and buff crow with black feathers, an orange beak, legs, and feet, and sapphire-blue eyes, wearing a blue luau skirt with white leaf patterns, a brown bowler hat with a blue feather stuck in a fuchsia-red band, and lavender spats. He was also smoking a cigar. His name was Jim Crow, the eldest of the Crow Brothers. The second one was a short, fat crow with black feathers, an orange beak, legs, and feet, and Prussian blue eyes, wearing a blue fedora and a fuchsia-red luau skirt with white leaf patterns. His name was Big Daddy Lou, the second youngest of the Crow Brothers. The third one was a tall, lean crow with black feathers, an orange beak, legs, and feet, and brownish-gold eyes, wearing small, rectangular glasses on his beak, a flat hat that befitted an old Southern preacher from the 20's, and a pink village dress with a red waistband, similar to Shanti's dress. His name was Reverend Zachariah, the second eldest of the Crow Brothers. The fourth one was a lean crow of average height with black feathers, an orange beak, legs, and feet, and turquoise-blue eyes, wearing a yellow straw boater hat with no top and a red loincloth, similar to Mowgli's loincloth. His name was Tyrone, the third eldest and third youngest of the Crow Brothers. The fifth one was a small, lean brown mouse with a peach muzzle, small, white buckteeth, a black nose, whiskers, and light blue eyes, wearing white opera gloves, a red flower behind his right ear, a purple lei around his neck, and a green grass skirt. His name was Timothy Q. Mouse. The sixth and last one was a small, lean crow with black feathers, an orange beak, legs, and feet, and ice blue eyes, wearing big, round, white glasses with pink lenses, a blue boatlike hat, a red tube top, a flower necklace, leaf wristlets, and a green grass skirt. His name was Lil' Gavin Urle, the youngest of the Crow Brothers. "You know we can't run that fast." Big Daddy Lou said. "There it is." Mrs. Brisby said, pointing at the deep, dark forest, "Isn't fantastic?" "Yeah." Timothy said. "Sure. It's great." Jim explained. "Now let's get out of here." Zachariah gulped. Mrs. Brisby sighed and said, "You're not getting cold hands now, are you?" "Who, me? No way." Zachariah said, "It's that, uh, it looks damp in there. And, yeah, I think I may be coming down with something." "Yeah, I got this cough." Tyrone said, as he coughed. "Alright. Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, Lil' Urle, and I are going inside." Mrs. Brisby said, "You two can just stay here and watch out for sharpteeth." "Okay." Zachariah and Tyrone said, as Mrs. Brisby, Jim, Big Daddy Lou, Timothy, and Lil' Urle went inside the dark. "Yeah, you guys go." Tyrone whispered. "We'll stay here and..." Zachariah said, suddenly scared. "WHAT?!" "SHARPTEETH?!" Tyrone shouted in horror. "Mrs. Brisby!" Zachariah and Tyrone yelped, as they went in, but suddenly got stuck in the hole. "Mrs. Brisby...!" Zachariah grunted. "We can't...! I mean." Tyrone grunted. "Mrs. Brisby, help!" Zachariah called. Mrs. Brisby giggled, saying, "Oh, Zachariah and Tyrone." "Mrs. Brisby, do you think there could be sharpteeth around here?" Zachariah whispered. "Guys, don't be such a scaredy cats." Mrs. Brisby said. "We're not scaredy cats." Tyrone said. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Parodies Category:Halloween Stories